Under The Water and Above The Fire
by a queen in the garden
Summary: "Não se preocupe, Selena. Eu vou te salvar. É uma promessa." AU, Semi!Pirate
1. Chapter 1

**Dessa vez vamos de piratas porque piratas são legais e usam roupas apertadas que os deixam sexy.**

** Para escrever essa fanfic, usei um pouco da influência de A Song of Ice and Fire (As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo) de George R. R. Martin. Levando isso em conta, quero que fique ciente que, tanto nos livros das Crônicas quanto na série (Game of Thrones), temos um universo completamente diferente, cheios de crenças e deuses. Não quero influenciar ninguém ou difamar qualquer coisa que vocês possam acreditar, só estou seguindo o roteiro dos livros que tomei alguns aspectos como inspiração. Also, achei que esses elementos de fé e etc viriam bem a calhar no enredo em que essa estória se passa.**

** Dito isso, aproveite a leitura e espero que goste :)**

**Under The Water and Above The Fire**

Demetria posou um beijo nas costas nuas de Selena, entre as omoplatas, um beijo úmido e doce, mas tudo o que ela fez foi soltar um muxoxo do fundo de sua garganta, sem mexer um músculo sequer. Demetria não podia culpa-la; a compreendia, ao mesmo tempo em que não o fazia. Lembrava-se do olhar devastado de Selena ao ver seu grande e magnífico _Rubro Negro_ ser consumido pelas chamas. Os mastros cor de carvão e as velas de suave tom creme foram os primeiros a queimar e logo em seguida fora a vez do casco avermelhado ser lambido pelo furioso fogo, fazendo a madeira crepitar e estalar, levantando para o alto uma espessa e escura fumaça. Selena estava em choque. Havia ficado paralisada enquanto assistia seu navio – seu coração, sua alma – ser destruído. Se Demetria não estivesse por perto e tivesse gritado com seus marujos e os de Selena para buscarem as mercadorias, armas, lâminas, carne salgada, barricas de vinho, caixotes de tâmaras e damascos, peles de ovelha e couro e inúmeras arcas de ouro, prata e rubis seriam perdidos. As pedras e metais preciosos foram os primeiros a sair e acumularam-se nas margens do Porto da Lula, a concentração da pirataria do meio do grande e irado Mar de Safiras. Muitos que Selena julgava seus inimigos tentavam apagar o fogo, mas mesmo assim não tiveram sucesso. O fogo começou de cima, pelos mastros e pelas velas e foi descendo em uma velocidade assustadora até chegar ao casco, apenas não queimando a parte submersa pela água.

Quando não havia mais o que fazer e o navio de Selena era apenas um amontoado de madeira carbonizada flutuando no mar, pouco mais de sessenta marujos ajoelharam-se aos seus pés. Metade eram seus homens e metade eram os de Demetria. Estavam todos sujos de fuligem e suor pingava de suas peles, e grande parte deles tinha pelo menos uma queimadura no corpo. Todo o Porto da Lula viu quando aqueles marujos, prostrados aos pés de Selena, mostraram sua tristeza perante sua perda, recitando um trecho das palavras sagradas de todos os piratas, o Cântico da Sereia.

_Lava-me a alma_

_E banhe meu coração_

_Proteja-me da fúria das águas_

_E dê-me a força de suas ondas_

_Porque o mar é grande e denso,_

_Raivoso e cheio de terrores,_

_Mas nada compara-se a ti_

_E imploro-lhe, mãe,_

_Castigue o homem que ousar tocar seu filho_

_Pois sou das profundezas,_

_De sua fortaleza_

_Porque o mar é grande e denso,_

_Raivoso e cheio de terrores._

Se Demetria não estivesse com o braço firmemente envolto da cintura de Selena, ela teria caído e se desmanchado em lágrimas, mas esta trazia-lhe forças e Selena não permitiu-se derramar uma lágrima sequer, mesmo que estivessem acumuladas em seus olhos, fazendo-os arder, implorando por escorrer em suas bochechas.

Não era difícil saber que aquele incêndio havia sido proposital. Podia sentir o cheiro de um líquido facilmente inflamável qualquer. E, apesar de todos os inimigos de Selena, Demetria não tinha ideia de quem poderia ter feito tal atrocidade. Piratas eram conhecidos como parasitas do mar, criaturas bêbadas e infames, saqueadores e violentos, e constantemente hostilizavam uns aos outros, planejando ciladas e assassinatos, mas nunca causando danos em seus navios. Perder um navio era como perder um filho – para alguns, era pior – e isso era o que piratas mais prezavam na vida. Jamais danificavam ou sabotavam suas embarcações e aquela era a primeira vez em duzentos anos que acontecia um ato de depredação a um navio pirata. Um pirata sem um navio era como um arqueiro sem seu arco, um cavaleiro sem sua espada, uma mulher de doces dobras sem um amante. Era estar incompleto e despedaçado e era assim que estava Selena.

Gordon, o capitão do azulado _Oceano Furioso_, veio prestar suas condolências. Ele e Selena haviam tendo divergências há pouco mais de dois anos, quando Selena saqueou a cidade de Collins, também conhecida como Baixada das Ameijoas, a leste no Mar de Safiras, enquanto ele alegava veementemente que aquela cidade era sua. Mas agora ele estava ali, em sua frente, com o grande chapéu de couro nas mãos. Sua cabeça calva e suas bochechas rechonchudas estavam vermelhas por causa do vento gelado de fim de tarde e seu semblante era cabisbaixo e sentido. _Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, Capitã Gomez_, ele havia dito em sua voz grosseiramente rouca pelo tabaco, Rubro Negro _era um belo navio. Que a Sereia esteja contigo e lhe dê forças nessa tempestade_. Selena respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, o máximo que podia naquele momento para agradecer. Gordon não insistiu. Lançou um sorriso de dentes amarelados a ela e seguiu seu caminho em silencio, bamboleando por causa da gota que o atormentava.

Agora estavam na cabine principal do poderoso _Terror da Noite_, o enorme e majestoso navio negro de Demetria. Selena estava num emaranhado de lençóis de seda e linho, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro de penas de ganso que tinha o cheiro de Demetria – cheiro de sal e água de rosas – enquanto tentava com todas as suas forças não chorar novamente. Demetria passou o tempo todo com ela, beijando-lhe a pele e sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Selena raramente respondia, mas sabia que ela estava grata por ouvi-las.

Assim que a porta da cabine de Demetria foi fechada, Selena liberou todas as lágrimas que gritavam por sair. Chorou dolorosamente, um choro sôfrego de quem perdeu um grande pedaço de si. Chorava por seu orgulho, por sua vida, por seu coração de pirata, por seus marujos e pelo simples fato de ter perdido seu tão amado _Rubro Negro_. Demetria a segurou em seus braços por longos minutos, horas, talvez, e não a soltou até que seus soluços se apresentassem um pouco mais suaves. Depois de um longo tempo colocando toda sua frustração e dor para fora, Selena estava exausta, jogada em um canto da cabine, no assoalho de carvalho escuro. Demetria beijou-lhe a testa e os olhos, a ponta de seu nariz e cada uma de suas maçãs do rosto, beijou seu queixo e então seus lábios. Ela suspirou, mas nada disse. Demetria acariciou seus cabelos e a levantou do chão, praticamente sustentando todo o peso de seu corpo e a levou ao quarto de banhos, despindo-a de suas roupas de couro e a colocando dentro da banheira de bronze, passeando as mãos por todo seu corpo a fim de limpá-lo e relaxá-lo, nada mais. Estava a vendo nua e, pela primeira vez, não tinha segundas intenções. Só queria que se sentisse bem, ou, pelo menos, melhor. Depois do banho lhe deu o vinho tinto mais forte que conhecia, fazendo assim com que adormecesse.

Colocando o grande sobretudo preto sobre a camisa de linho e a calça escura, lançou uma última olhadela em direção a Selena, que permanecia encolhida na cama. Resolveu não perturba-la, deixando espaço para si. Com a mesma delicadeza que abriu a porta a fechou, afastando-se da cabine a passos lentos e cuidadosos. O convés estava mais cheio que o normal, com o dobro da tripulação. Os marujos de Selena estavam cabisbaixos e alguns passavam unguento em suas queimaduras, mas aparentavam estar melhores. Os marujos de Demetria se compadeciam dos companheiros e tentavam dar o maior suporte que um marujo de um navio pirata é capaz de dar. Não era apenas a capitã do _Rubro Negro_ que estava sofrendo, mas também toda sua população. Aqueles homens abandonaram suas vidas para estarem na pirataria, vagando pelos mares e conhecendo a riqueza do mundo. O navio agora destruído também era parte daqueles homens e estes se encontravam quebrados.

_Terror da Noite_ estava ancorado no Porto da Lula, assim como centenas de outros navios. Ela via o _Salmão Dourado_ do atraente capitão Hook, o _Flores de Jade_ da capitã acima do peso chamada Kena, o _Titã Profano_ do asqueroso e rabugento capitão Yoni, entre tantos outros navios sobre o Mar de Safiras. A água ainda parecia meio escura por causa do navio carbonizado de Selena e os pedaços de madeira ainda flutuavam no mar. Suspirou profundamente e olhou a oeste, onde estava a Pedra da Sereia, a espécie de catedral pirata. Era um enorme salão de pedra e não chamava muita atenção, mas por dentro o lugar era banhado em ouro, esmeraldas, diamantes, e outras pedras preciosas. Os piratas sempre reservavam algo de seus saques e conquistas para oferecer à Sereia, agradecendo-lhe e pedindo sua benção para a próxima jornada. Dentro da catedral estava uma escultura da Sereia com mais de oito metros de altura, feita do mais puro e alvo marfim, pintada com extratos de flores raras e tinta de ouro. Era lindo e sempre trazia lágrimas aos olhos de Demetria quando a via.

—E imploro-lhe, mãe, castigue o homem que ousar tocar seu filho. Pois sou das profundezas, da sua fortaleza. Porque o mar é grande e denso, raivoso e cheio de terrores – Demetria murmurou a si mesma quando viu um pedaço do casco do navio de Selena boiar na água espumante de sal e uma gaivota voar por cima e defecar no pedaço de madeira encharcado. Notou que isso havia acontecido com grande parte dos pedaços do que antes era o _Rubro Negro_.

O vento salgado de brisa do mar se chocava contra Demetria, os longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam esvoaçantes, correndo na direção do vento. O convés era um grande emaranhado de vozes; palavrões e brincadeiras obscenas dançavam pelo ar, fazendo um tênue sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Demetria. Toda aquela vida de baixo calão da pirataria a fazia imensamente feliz. Ela amava viajar sem rumo pelas águas. Amava o perigo e a incerteza se estaria viva no dia seguinte. Amava saquear cidades e acumular suas riquezas no porão do navio. Amava beber cerveja forte e amarga nas tavernas piratas enquanto soltava termos pejorativos que nunca seriam permitidos a uma mulher comum. A pirataria lhe trazia liberdade e poder e isso era uma das coisas que Demetria mais prezava na vida.

Mas então o convés ficou silencioso de repente. Demetria estranhou. Sessenta marujos não se calavam tão facilmente. Foi quando se virou que a viu. Usando roupas negras dos pés a cabeça. Usava calças apertadas, botas longas, camisa de linho tingido, sobretudo e chapéu. Toda vestida de preto como se estivesse de luto.

Os marujos abaixaram os olhos em respeito quando Selena passou por eles. Ela tinha uma expressão dura e carrancuda, mas Demetria podia ver o avermelhado de dor em seus olhos. Selena parou ao lado de Demetria e se debruçou sobre a borda, observando o mar salpicado de pedaços de seu antigo navio. Seu semblante indicava desgosto e Demetria pensou que ela poderia desabar em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

—Ah, que lindo – Selena riu sem humor, nunca tirando o olhar sobre as águas – Agora meu navio é lugar para que esses pássaros nojentos caguem.

Demetria seguiu os olhos de Selena e notou que ela tinha percebido as fezes brancas das gaivotas sobre os pedaços dos cascos de seu navio. Respirou fundo até que seus pulmões estivessem prestes a explodir com ar, sentindo uma grande necessidade de abraça-la. Mas ela não poderia fazer isso ali. Nenhuma das duas poderia demonstrar afeto na frente de seus subordinados, por mais que soubessem que algo acontecia entre as quatro paredes da cabine principal. Também sabia que Selena se recusaria a fazê-lo. Já havia demonstrado fraqueza demais no dia anterior, quando havia se entregado a tristeza da perda e derrubado todas aquelas lágrimas para que qualquer um pudesse ver. E também era da própria natureza pirata. Ninguém que estava no mundo da pirataria demonstrava afeto. Essa regra era ainda mais rígida para capitães.

—Você está com fome? – Demetria perguntou suavemente.

—Não – Selena respondeu em um suspiro.

—Vamos voltar pra cabine – Demetria tocou gentilmente o braço de Selena, fazendo com que ela acordasse de uma espécie de transe. Ela seguiu Demetria de volta para o quarto sem dizer uma palavra, os marujos abaixando o olhar quando elas passaram.

Antes de fechar a pesada porta de ébano da cabine principal do _Terror da Noite_, Demetria gritou para os marujos que recolhessem o máximo que conseguissem das madeiras espalhadas pelo mar. Um de seus marujos, Edd, um rapaz de pouco mais de vinte e um anos com um ar febril e dentes de ouro perguntou o que deveriam fazer com os restos do navio. Ela respondeu um mal-humorado "Façam a porra que quiserem com essa merda" para logo depois fechar a porta, em um baque desprovido de delicadeza.

Foi então que viu Selena parada no meio do cômodo, seus dedos retorcendo o chapéu de couro. Parecia desnorteada e seu maxilar trincado fortemente mostrava a raiva e a tristeza que sentia. Caminhou até ela cuidadosamente, temendo sua reação. Encostou levemente em seu braço e, quando ela não mostrou qualquer resistência, Demetria puxou-a para si, para um abraço apertado e carinhoso, gesto de carinho que jamais exibiria fora daquelas quatro paredes.

Selena suspirou pesadamente em seu pescoço, afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e rodeando sua cintura com os braços. Ela não chorou e Demetria pensou que talvez não tivesse mais lágrimas para derramar. Mas podia sentir seu ar deprimido em sua respiração e quase podia ouvir os pensamentos desesperados e perdidos que tinha certeza que corriam pela mente de Selena.

—Não se preocupe. Daremos um jeito nisso – Demetria sussurrou carinhosamente, afagando os cabelos escuros e macios.

Nada saiu da boca de Selena e Demetria não a julgou. Soltou-se do abraço lentamente, fazendo com que ela se movesse de modo que pudesse ter a visão perfeita de seu rosto. Sentiu algo dentro de si quebrar quando viu os olhos castanhos escuros sem brilho e a vermelhidão em seu pequeno nariz e nas maçãs de seu rosto. Nunca havia a visto daquela maneira.

Beijou-lhe a testa e se afastou, indo até o outro lado do quarto para pegar a jarra de vinho do Bosque das Sementes, a oeste do Mar de Safiras. Havia saqueado mais de quarenta barricas de todos os variados tipos; tinto, branco, vinho de inverno e de verão, vinhos feitos com laranjas e uvas brancas e com cevada e uvas rosadas. Havia vendido grande parte das barricas no Porto da Lula por um preço abusivo, onde conseguiu muita prata e uma boa quantidade de ouro amarelo e velho, mas ficou com alguns deles porque sabia que os vinhos do Bosque das Sementes eram os melhores desde o começo dos tempos. Encheu duas taças de cristal de vinho doce feito de uvas rosadas, maçãs e morangos. Sabia que aquele era o preferido de Selena não somente pelo agradável sabor, mas também pelo alto teor de álcool. _Vinho bom é aquele que faz com que demos gargalhadas por nada e que nos faz esquecer os inimigos que querem cortar nossas gargantas_, Selena costumava falar sempre que tinha uma taça na mão ou entrava em uma taverna qualquer, e Demetria sabia que ela realmente precisava esquecer os inimigos.

Não se fez de rogada quando teve a taça nas mãos, bebendo um generoso gole. Demetria sentou ao seu lado na cama de penas com a própria taça, mas não levando a boca. Era possível ouvir o chiado de pouco mais de sessenta marujos praguejarem e gritarem no convés acima delas.

—Não tenho ideia do que fazer – Selena finalmente se pronunciou, depois de longos minutos de silêncio e de sua taça já estar vazia – Estou perdida. Estou completamente perdida.

—Fique tranquila. Daremos um jeito. _Eu_ darei um jeito – Respondeu suavemente, mas com convicção.

—E como você pretende fazer isso, Demi?

Demi. Demetria suspirou com o apelido. Além de sua mãe que havia falecido muitos anos antes, levada por uma febre, Selena era a única que a chamava pelo apelido. Mas só quando estavam sozinhas, nunca na presença de outros. Quando havia pessoas presentes, Capitã Demetria era o correto.

—Eu não tenho ideia – Admitiu, deixando sua taça de lado em qualquer lugar perto da cama. Selena fez o mesmo – Mas sei que vou fazer. Algo vai aparecer na minha mente, bem sei disso. A Sereia há de ser misericordiosa.

—Misericordiosa? – Ela riu amargamente – Não faça piadas. Misericórdia é uma palavra desconhecida pelos deuses, principalmente a Deusa dos Mares. Quando alguém dizia "Se os deuses forem bons" perto do meu pai ele ria. Dizia que isso é estupidez porque os deuses nunca são bons. E ele estava certo. Não são.

—Você não deveria dizer isso, Selena. Deveria agradecer.

—Agradecer? Agradecer pelo quê? Eu perdi o meu navio. Porra, eu sou uma pirata! E eu não tenho um navio! Eu estou vivendo no _seu_ navio. Isso é ridículo. Um pirata estar hospedado, com todos os seus marujos, no navio de outro capitão. É degradante e humilhante – Ela suspirou profundamente – Há duzentos anos, quando o navio de Althaia, o Grande, foi destruído, ele se jogou no Olho do Redemoinho em um dia de tempestade e morreu quando se chocou contra as pedras. Ele fez isso porque disse que um pirata sem um navio não é nada. Isso é uma certeza que todos temos.

—E o que você quer fazer? Se matar? – Demi perguntou levemente alterada.

—Seria mais digno do que isso.

—Você é patética.

—Como é? – Selena exclamou confusa.

—Você é patética – Repetiu – Você é a porra de uma menininha patética e covarde que prefere a morte ao invés de lutar pra se vingar. Você é uma desgraçada injusta que culpa a Mãe pelo o que aconteceu e não agradece pelo o que Ela fez por você.

—E o que foi que ela me fez, Demetria? – Selena desafiou, colocando-se de pé assim como Demi.

—Ela te manteve viva – Disse em tom mais controlado – Você não estava lá dentro quando o fogo começou. Nem você e nem os seus homens. A sua mercadoria também foi salva. Você não perdeu a sua vida, os seus marujos e a sua riqueza. Você perdeu o navio. _Só_ o navio. Você ainda está aqui. Viva. Seus homens também. Estão lá em cima buscando, da melhor maneira que eles são capazes, manter você de pé e te ajudar. Então para com essa merda de suicídio e agradeça a Sereia por você ainda estar respirando – Suspirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos – E se você não parar e tem tanta questão assim de morrer, me avisa que eu mesma te mato. Eu não tenho paciência pra ficar escutando esse seu discurso de derrotada porque você, Selena, é tudo, menos uma derrotada.

Selena se calou e Demi sabia que estava certa. Talvez tivesse sido dura demais, mas não tinha uma personalidade delicada e Selena também não. Precisava ser violente e rude, para fazer com que ela acordasse e se reerguesse. Sabia como funcionava. Sempre fora assim e não seria hoje que as coisas iriam mudar.

—Tem razão – A voz arrependida e envergonhada de Selena era baixa – Fui uma covarde filha da puta, tem razão. Eu só... – Deixou-se cair na cama novamente, deitando sobre suas costas – Eu só não sei o que fazer. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu não tenho ideia de como agir.

—Eu entendo, Selena, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso que você veja que não está acabado. Não podemos deixar as esperanças simplesmente irem embora. Eu estou disposta a pegar o verme que fez isso com você.

—Você está?

—Estou – Disse num suspiro, montando nos quadris de Selena e inclinando-se para frente ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Podia sentir o cheiro de vinho doce em seu hálito – Vamos consertar isso. Confie em mim.

Selena fechou o espaço que havia entre elas e colou seus lábios e Demi sabia que aquilo era sua resposta. Selena confiava nela. A língua ávida de Demi buscava encontrar a da mulher sob si, sendo recebida de imediato. Achava incrível como seus lábios pareciam feitos um para o outro e o arrepio que corria por sua espinha toda vez que suas línguas se encontravam sempre trazia um gemido no fundo de sua garganta. Sentiu as mãos de Selena se arrastarem por suas costas e adentrarem sua camisa. Suas unhas arranhavam a base de sua coluna, deixando sua pele mais quente que o normal. Demi mordeu seu lábio inferior, ansiando que o mesmo calor inundasse aquele corpo e que o gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

Sua boca rapidamente encontrou o caminho de seu pescoço e não hesitou em chupar a pele com força, deixando uma marca vermelha que se tornaria roxa dentro de algumas horas. Não se importava se alguém veria aquela marca e associasse a ela; tudo o que importava no momento era Selena.

Seus dedos encontraram a gola da camisa de linho negro que ela usava, mas não teria paciência o suficiente pra abrir os botões. Puxou com força o tecido, vendo e o escutando rasgar. Selena não se incomodou em ter a camisa rasgada e buscou novamente pelos lábios de Demi, que aceitou sua língua em sua boca de muito bom grado. Desceu seus lábios pelo colo de Selena, sentindo a textura macia e o cheiro único de sua pele. Ela não usava nada por baixo do linho, facilitando para que Demi apertasse um seio firme em sua mão e estimulando os mamilos com os dedos. Inclinou-se e capturou um entre seus lábios, provocando-o com a ponta da língua e o mordendo levemente, lambendo em seguida para acalmar a carne prazerosamente irritada. Os suspiros de Selena eram altos e falhados, mas antes que Demi pudesse deslizar sua mão para a doce umidade que ela tinha entre as coxas, foi jogada com força no colchão de penas, recebendo Selena logo depois sobre seu corpo. Não teve certeza como ou quando, mas quando viu, sua própria camisa já havia sido destruída e jogada em um canto qualquer do chão de madeira e a calça escura descia por sua pernas. Quando Selena terminou de despi-la e olhou para seu corpo nu, notando que não usava roupas intimas, resfolegou em encantamento, os olhos brilhando em malícia quente e irrefreável.

Buscou seus lábios novamente e enterrou uma das mãos em seus cabelos e com a mão livre explorou o corpo de Demi. Passou os dedos pelo seu pescoço e colo, acariciando os mamilos com a palma e descendo mais ainda por sua pele, arranhando sua barriga até chegar em seus coxas, provocando-as suavemente com cariciais superficiais que faziam Demi suspirar e abrir as pernas.

Penetrou-lhe inesperadamente, dois dedos o mais fundo que podia, de uma vez e rudemente. Demi gemou de surpresa e prazer, sabendo da necessidade de Selena em ter algum controle naquele momento. Por isso deixou-se levar, convencida de que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo.

—Selena... – Sussurrou em meio a um gemido quando sentiu os dedos a abandonarem e seu clitóris ser estimulado em movimentos circulares rápidos e precisos.

Demi sentiu o sorriso satisfeito dela contra seu maxilar ao ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Sabendo que aquilo a alegraria, gemeu mais outra e outra vez:

—Selena... – Cravou as unhas em suas costas – Selena...

Ela voltou a invadi-la, com três dedos desta vez, indo impossivelmente mais fundo que a anterior. Sentiu a mordida em seu pescoço arder e não conteve um choramingo.

—Vingança – Sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz maldosamente cheia de luxúria. O vinho bebido rapidamente e sua própria personalidade tomando todo o controle – Você me marcou. Nada mais justo que eu fazer o mesmo.

Foi incapaz de responder e apenas outro gemido escapou de seus lábios. Selena pareceu feliz com aquilo, já que aumentou a velocidade com a qual entrava e saía de Demi, que já se sentia no limite. Com mais alguns movimentos e um par de carícias em seu clitóris feitos com o polegar, Demi atingiu seu prazer, apertando a mulher sobre si contra seu corpo enquanto lutava para colocar algum ar em seus pulmões.

Lentamente, Selena saiu de dentro de Demi, deixando um doce beijo em sua boca e aconchegando-se em seu corpo, beijando a mordida que fizera em seu pescoço. Demi a abraçou e a trouxe mais para si, sentindo-se incomodada com o tecido da calça que Selena ainda vestia. Queria arrancar-lhe o resto da roupa e sentir seu gosto, mas ela estava tranquila e confortável demais que resolveu ignorar seu desejo e apenas segura-la em seus braços. Sabia que teriam tempo para aquilo mais tarde.

—Não se preocupe, Selena. Eu vou te salvar. É uma promessa.

** E então você, caro(a) leitor(a), me pergunta: Ó, cara autora, é assim que acaba? Quem queimou o navio da Selena? A Demi cumpriu a promessa dela? Que droga de final é esse?**

** E eu te respondo, ó caro(a) leitor(a): Te vejo no próximo capítulo.**

** Mais uma vez um agradecimento especial à N., que escreveu a cena de sexo já que eu sou pura e casta demais pra isso.**

** Muito obrigada por ler, deixe um review se puder pfvr e até o próximo 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo e último capítulo da fanfic, galero. Eu sei que é curto, mas não pretendo alongar muito porque não tenho tanto tempo pra atualizar com frequência e sei que já demoro o suficiente. Espero que goste :)**

* * *

Gordon, o capitão do _Oceano Furioso,_ foi pendurado no mastro principal do _Terror da Noite_, onde cordas grossas e ásperas apertavam seus pulsos, prendendo sua circulação e deixando sua pele em carne viva. Estava nu e sua barriga em formato de barril estava marcada com cicatrizes de cortes de uma adaga afiada. Seu nariz estava quebrado e seus lábios estavam rachados e esbranquiçados, como dois vermes. O olho esquerdo estava sob uma espessa camada de sangue seco, onde o forte chute revestido de uma bota de couro que Demetria usava havia o atingido. Sangue escorria por suas pernas, vindo diretamente do meio de suas coxas. Era um eunuco agora.

O incêndio de _Rubro Negro_ fora obra sua. Gordon fora burro o suficiente em gabar-se junto com seus marujos na taverna que ficava no Porto da Lula, a Donzela Devassa, que também era um bordel. Um dos marujos de Demetria, Lorath, que tinha cabelos tingidos de verde musgo e uma grande marca de nascença na testa, fora até a taverna a pedido de sua capitã em busca dos famosos camarões em uma cama de cebolas, alho, alecrim e vinho negro do sul do Bosque das Sementes. A cozinheira da Donzela Devassa fazia mágica com alimentos, transformando o local em um dos mais procurados do Porto da Lula por ter boa comida, vinho de qualidade e as melhores prostitutas do Mar de Safiras.

Enquanto Lorath esperava pela comida, avistou Gordon no fundo do bar, com seus quinze marujos ao redor e uma prostituta com longos cabelos castanhos e brincos de pena de pavão em seu colo. _Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida_, Gabou-se Gordon, vinho escorrendo por sua barba mal feita, _ver as lágrimas daquela puta e seu navio queimando foram tão gratificantes como ouro e mortes pela minha espada. A Baixada das Ameijoas era minha. Ela não devia ter tomado o que é meu. Uma mulher não deve se intrometer em negócios de homem, eu digo. Ela devia estar em casa cozinhando e parindo. Uma pena ela não entender isso e eu ter que fazê-la perder o que tanto amava. Mas se ela quiser um pouco de felicidade, eu poderia fodê-la. Tenho certeza que geme como uma cachorra no cio, aquela lá._ E então ele explodiu em uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por seus marujos. A prostituta soltou um falso risinho contido. Ela avistou Lorath, reconhecendo-o como um dos marujos do _Terror da Noite_. Encararam-se por longos segundos, até que ela assentiu lentamente, estimulando Lorath a tomar uma providência. Ele sabia que aquela mulher seguraria Gordon o tempo que conseguisse para que pudesse comunicar sua capitã. Agradeceu-a com um aceno, correndo para fora da taverna e deixando os camarões para trás.

Quando chegou ao navio, estava ofegante e sem ar, mas não se abalou com isso. Correu para o corredor da cabine principal e bateu na porta de sua capitã fervorosamente. Sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas este era um caso de extrema urgência e cortesias era a última coisa que podia pensar no momento. Demetria abriu a porta de maneira rude e irritação estava estampada em seu rosto. Lorath vomitou as palavras antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa:

—Gordon queimou _Rubro Negro_.

Lorath viu sua capitã paralisar, quase como se não tivesse entendido o que ele dissera. Resolveu ignorar os cabelos castanhos avermelhados desgrenhados e a marca roxa de dentes no pescoço de Demetria e esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, tentando recuperar a respiração. Foi só então que avistou Selena dentro da cabine, vestida apenas com uma camisa de linho vermelha que estava com os botões abertos pela metade. Ela tinha a mesma expressão que Demetria, mas Lorath preferiu desviar o olhar. Sabia que sua capitã não ficaria feliz se notasse que olhava Selena naquele estado de seminudez.

Quando Lorath percebeu o olhar de Demetria endurecer e esfriar como gelo das Colinas de Inverno, soube que Gordon pagaria da maneira extremamente cruel pelo o que havia feito.

Todos os marujos do _Terror da Noite_ e _Rubro Negro_foram até a Donzela Devassa, com espadas e armas. Lorath mantinha um chicote que Demetria havia saqueado dentre os tesouros do palácio de Lorde Krass, nas ricas terras férteis de Niccolo, no litoral do Mar Bravo, que apesar do nome, tinha águas calmas e cristalinas. O chicote era feito do melhor e mais duro couro de búfalo, com uma ponta de prata cheia de ganchos afiados. O cabo era feito de ouro esculpido em um formato obsceno de mulher nua com olhos de rubi. Sua capitã tão gentilmente havia lhe presenteado com o chicote, assim como para os outros marujos com diversos presentes. Ela os deixava escolher, dizendo que era uma forma de agradecê-los por seu apoio.

Entraram na taverna na hora mais escura, quando a noite era negra como azeviche. Quando entraram, todos que estavam presentes arregalaram os olhos, engasgando com seus vinhos ou comidas. Gordon os avistou e Lorath pôde ver o medo em seus olhos. A mesma prostituta com brincos de pena de pavão fora expulsa de seu colo. Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Lorath e caminhou até ele.

—Ele terá o que merece? – Ela perguntou. Tinha uma voz tão suave e doce quanto bolos de mel.

Lorath olhou para as duas capitãs, que caminhavam em direção a Gordon com passos lentos e felinos.

—Ele terá.

—E eu? – Alisou seu cabelo verde, que chegava a altura dos ombros – Terei o que mereço?

—Tratarei disso. Mantenha todas as garotas da casa no andar de cima, junto com quem mais trabalha aqui, tranque a porta e beba um forte vinho. Reze, se precisar. Não sei no que crê, mas a Sereia é justa e bondosa. Reze para ela se lhe aprouver.

Ele viu a prostituta assentir e pegar todas as pessoas inocentes e leva-las para o andar de cima. Os demais clientes haviam sido colocados para fora da taverna, com o máximo de gentileza que um marujo de navio pirata é capaz. Os marujos de Gordon tentaram proteger seu capitão, mas quinze homens contra sessenta era um número injusto e rapidamente toda a tripulação do _Oceano Furioso_ estava no chão, com gargantas cortadas ou lâminas atravessadas em órgãos vitais.

Gordon também estava no chão, com uma poça de sangue naquilo que deveria ser seu olho. Demetria havia o chutado e agora Selena abria sua camisa, deixando seu corpo gordo quanto o de um porco parcialmente à mostra. A adaga de aço dourado e cabo de marfim passeava lentamente por sua pele, fazendo-o urrar de dor, mas não era capaz de se mexer e tampouco era estúpido o suficiente para fazê-lo, já que todos os marujos estavam a seu redor, gargalhando de sua dor.

Os minutos seguintes foram como um borrão. Gordon era espancado e humilhado. Os marujos, incluindo Lorath, achavam graça e riam desesperadamente da situação, mas as capitãs pareciam possessas demais para abrir um sorriso e agora estavam sentadas no bar, tomando o vinho negro do sul do Bosque das Sementes. Mas elas gargalharam quando viram o terror nos olhos de Gordon quando Rickard, o velho e cruel marujo do _Rubro Negro,_ abaixar os calções de Gordon e encostar a ponta da espada em seu membro viril.

—Soube o que disse da minha capitã – Rickard disse entre seus dentes cinzentos, sua voz rouca e perigosa – Poderia fodê-la, certo? Mas então eu lhe pergunto: Como é que um eunuco pode foder?

O grito que saiu da garganta de Gordon quando foi passado na espada era algo terrível e desesperador, um som vindo do inferno, mas fez com que todos rissem ainda mais.

Agora ele estava ali, pendurado da maneira mais humilhante possível. Sua figura nua e molestada era feia de se ver, mas trazia tanta satisfação que nenhum dos piratas podiam afastar os olhos. Lorath sorriu quando viu a marca dos ganchos de seu chicote nas costas de Gordon.

—Como está à vista aí de cima, poderoso capitão? – A voz de Demetria era divertida e cínica.

Gordon, que mal parecia vivo, abriu o único olho que podia ser aberto, mesmo que estivesse gordo e preto como uma ameixa.

—Eu vou foder você até te rasgar em duas e então vou fazer o mesmo com a putinha do navio queimado – Sua voz era extremamente fraca, mas a fúria continuava ali.

Demetria riu tão sonoramente que Lorath pensou que talvez estivesse embriagada.

—E como poderia fazer isso? Seu pau é como a cauda de um lagarto? Cresce a cada vez que é cortado? – Todo o convés riu, até mesmo Selena, que parecia ter a vida de volta aos olhos. Riram ainda mais quando um abutre tentou bicar o olho ferido de Gordon, que guinchou e praguejou, mandando o bicho embora, mas havia mais uma dezena deles voando sobre o navio, apenas esperando a oportunidade de se banquetear.

Cansado de olhar a figura grotesca de Gordon, Lorath caminhou até Demetria.

—Capitã – Ele a chamou, com profundo respeito em sua voz – Poderia dar uma palavra?

—Sim, Lorath, realmente queria falar com você. Eu e Capitã Selena, na verdade – A capitã do _Rubro Negro_ assentiu – Vamos à sala de reuniões, sim? Estaremos mais à vontade lá.

A sala de reuniões era ampla e luxuosa. Ficava no corredor ao lado da cabine principal e era revestido de ébano escuro, veludo magenta e peças de ouro. Demetria encheu três taças de prata com vinho perolado, feito de maçãs, uvas brancas e camomila, do leste do Bosque das Sementes. O vinho era doce e muito forte, mas era um dos melhores que alguma vez já tocara sua língua.

—Tenho que agradecê-lo, Lorath – Selena começou depois de um longo gole de vinho. Tinha a expressão séria, porém sincera – Foi de grande ajuda o que fez. Punimos o destruidor do meu navio, graças a você. Foi esperto e bravo, estarei eternamente grata.

—Não fiz nada demais, capitã – Respondeu subidamente acanhado, estranhando a timidez que sentia – Tudo o que fiz foi contar o que meus ouvidos escutaram. A estupidez de Gordon fez todo o serviço.

—Agradeço-o mesmo assim. Trouxe justiça até mim, Lorath, creio que deva ser recompensado.

—E será – Demetria disse, com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios – Vamos, meu valente Lorath, o que quer como recompensa? Ouro? Prata? Uma arma valiosa? Uma mulher? Diga-me e será seu.

—Não quero nada, capitã – Respondeu sinceramente – Apenas cumpri me dever. Sou juramentado ao _Terror da Noite_ e sei que minha capitã tem grande afeição pela Capitã Gomez. Apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito.

—Confunde-me, marujo – Demetria franziu o cenho – Disse que queria falar comigo. O que mais poderia ser senão pedir algo em troca?

—Quero pedir algo em troca, na verdade. Mas não para mim.

—Para quem, então?

—Uma mulher.

—Esta mulher tem nome?

—Provavelmente, mas não sei qual.

—Conte-me – Ela apoiou as costas no encosto da grande cadeira que mais parecia um trono.

—Uma prostituta, na verdade. Ela estava com Gordon quando ouvi a conversa. Ela me ajudou, bem sei. Manteve-o no mesmo lugar até que voltássemos. Se não fosse por ela, Gordon certamente não estaria mais na Donzela Devassa quando chegássemos lá.

—E o que pretende dar a ela? – Selena perguntou, curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos.

—Não sei.

—Não sabe? – Demetria indagou desconfiada.

—Sei… Mas não tenho certeza se é prudente.

—Quando se trata de uma mulher, nada é prudente. Mas vamos lá, conte-nos.

—Pensei… Pensei que ela talvez p-pudesse morar aqui. No navio, eu digo. Viajar conosco. Creio que ela seja de alguma utilidade. Deve saber limpar ou cozinhar – Disse nervoso, com medo da reação que receberia.

—Esta moça é uma prostituta, Lorath. Tem consciência disso, eu espero.

—Sim, eu tenho.

—Ela pode muito bem ser uma ladra.

—Bem sei.

—Está apaixonado por ela, Lorath? – A pergunta veio de Selena.

—N-Não. Apenas sou grato.

—Digo que está mentindo – Demetria disse com um sorriso – Mas não o julgo. Somos piratas, mentir é uma de nossas virtudes.

—Se essa mulher realmente morar aqui, o que fará se a vê-la nos lençóis de qualquer outro marujo?

—Não sei – Lorath respondeu depois de alguns segundos – De qualquer maneira, não disse nada a ela. Achei mais sensato pedir permissão antes de dar a ela qualquer esperança.

—Corre o risco de ouvir algo negativo.

—Sei disso.

—Pois bem – Demetria bebeu seu vinho em um gole só, batendo a taça na mesa logo em seguida – Tem minha permissão para trazê-la. Mas fique ciente que, se ela mostrar que não merece minha gentileza e hospitalidade, servirá de oferenda à Sereia.

—Eu compreendo.

—Ótimo, busque sua mulher.

Lorath agradeceu com um aceno e, quando estava prestes a alcançar a maçaneta, a voz de Selena o chamando o fez virar para elas.

—Ainda acho que merece uma recompensa. Tome isso – Jogou um saco de moedas de ouro em sua direção. Era gordo e pesado – E isto também, para sua prostituta – Um colar foi lançado em sua direção. Era grande e chamativo, com esmeraldas e ônix.

Lorath sorriu e, com rapidez, voltou ao Donzela Devassa, disposto a cumprir sua promessa.

* * *

Demetria observava Selena ajoelhada na frente da magnífica estátua da Sereia. O marfim era tão branco que reluzia à luz do Sol. O rosto fora esculpido de forma delicada. Seus cabelos eram longos e, mesmo esculpida em material duro, pareciam macios e sedosos. Tinha uma coroa de conchas feitas de lápis-lazúli e sua longa cauda fora pintada com extrato de uma rara flor verde, com detalhes em tinta de ouro. Selena tinha a cabeça abaixada e pedia o perdão da Mãe, assim como a agradecia.

—Agradeço-lhe, Mãe, por sua justiça e bondade. Trouxe-me o culpado de um ato tão horrendo perante os olhos da pirataria e agradeço-lhe por me dar sabedoria e guiar meus passos. Imploro-lhe perdão, Deusa dos Mares, porque a blasfemei e a ofendi. Sua filha foi ingrata e ímpia, mas prostro-me a seus pés e peço sua misericórdia. Sou das profundezas, de sua fortaleza. Porque o mar é grande e denso, raivoso e cheio de terrores – A voz de Selena, por mais baixa que fosse, chegava aos ouvidos de Demetria. Embora a Pedra da Sereia estivesse cheia e piratas não fossem as criaturas mais silenciosas, respeitavam fervorosamente sua deusa, mantendo a calmaria para preservar a paz.

Antes de se levantar, Selena depositou logo abaixo da cauda, um pequeno porta-joias do saque que fizera na Corte dos Anjos, um lugar tão longe e formoso que mais parecia fora da realidade. O porta-joias era feito de prata polida e pequenas flores de ametista rosa e lilás. Acendeu uma vela simples ao lado de sua singela oferenda.

Caminharam lado a lado para fora da Pedra da Sereia, observando a movimentação do Porto da Lula. Uma prostituta dava prazer com a boca em um beco a um pirata que nenhuma das duas pôde reconhecer. Uma velha corcunda de seios murchos vendia ostras com limão e sal em um carrinho de mão. Um homem bêbado estava desmaiado enquanto outros homens vasculhavam seus bolsos.

—Isso tem cheiro de peixe, vinho e merda – Selena comentou – Amo isso.

—É a nossa casa – Demetria sorriu.

Quando passaram pelo _Salmão Dourado_, de casco púrpuro e mastros tão reluzentes como ouro, foram abordadas por Capitão Hook.

—Capitã Gomez, Capitã Lovato – Saudou, com o sorriso charmoso de dentes brancos em meio a sua barba escura – Soube o que houve. Todo o porto sabe, na verdade. Gordon entregou _Rubro Negro_ às chamas.

—Sim, ele fez – Selena respondeu.

—Tenho quase certeza que o vi lamentando a perda de seu navio no dia que tudo aconteceu, capitã.

—Tenha certeza, ele fez isso – Demetria afirmou – Disse o quanto sentia e como o navio era belo.

—Que os demônios o carreguem – Hook riu com desdém, seus olhos azuis brilhando – Ele não se esqueceria dos problemas que tiveram antes, Capitã Gomez. Ele queria Collins, a Baixada das Ameijoas. Ele adora ameijoas. Já jantou em meu navio uma vez. Comeu dezenas de ameijoas na manteiga, quase não deixou para o resto de nós. Não me surpreende, devo dizer. Gordo como é, era de se esperar. Mas sabe, Capitã Gomez, posso dizer que Gordon tinha grande inveja. Todos sabem que você é melhor saqueadora que ele. Não só no Porto da Lula, mas no norte e no sul, no leste e no oeste. Já saqueou grandes e ricas cidades enquanto ele só era capaz de chegar perto de vilarejos e ilhas feitas de pedras. Nada tem há pegar desses lugares a não serem ovelhas e bolotas amargas. Collins era a primeira grande cidade que ele poderia saquear, mas ficou possesso quando chegou à frente. Muito me surpreende que tenha um navio tão bom quanto _Oceano Furioso_. Dizem que o conseguiu ao fazer um pacto com espíritos malignos da floresta, mas boatos são boatos, por mais convincentes que possam parecer. O fato de ser uma mulher também conta para seu ódio. Gordon acha que mulheres só servem para bordar e foder, com o perdão da palavra.

—Sabemos disso e amaldiçoo-me por ter sido tão burra, mas ele teve a consequência de seus atos – Hook assentiu quando Selena terminou de falar.

—Certamente. Queimar um navio? Pela misericórdia da Mãe, isso é hediondo.

—Ele paga pelo o que fez agora.

—Ah, eu vi a arte que a Capitã Lovato fez em seu bonito _Terror da Noite_. Não posso dizer que é uma arte agradável aos olhos, mas trás satisfação a alma. Talvez possa deixa-lo lá, capitã, para espantar os demônios em sua próxima viajem, tenho certeza que se assustarão com tal visão – Ele riu, sendo acompanhado pelas duas mulheres.

—Parece-me uma ótima ideia, Capitão Hook.

—Devo dizer-lhe, entretanto, capitã: Nada do que fará será suficiente para que ele pague por completo. A Sereia abomina a depredação de um navio de forma intensa. Quando acontece de irmão para irmão, não há nem palavras para descrever.

—Estou ciente, mas faremos o possível para sermos cruéis e duras.

—E em relação a seu navio, Capitã Gomez? Já tem outro?

—Sim. _Oceano Furioso_ será meu. É um bom navio, resistente e grande o suficiente para aconchegar meus homens de maneira confortável. Mas eu o reformarei. Alguns pedreiros e construtores virão dentro de alguns dias para reforças as estruturas e reformar conforme meu agrado.

—E qual seria o nome do novo navio, se me permite perguntar?

—_Ira das Chamas_, em lembrança ao _Rubro Negro_.

—É um bom nome, trará temor aos homens de todos os cantos.

—Esta é a intensão – Selena sorriu.

—Certo, minhas lindas capitãs, creio que já tomei demais de seu tempo. Sei que têm muito que fazer e peço-lhes perdão por isso. Apenas queria demonstrar minhas congratulações por tanta atitude de ferro. É assim que um pirata deve agir.

—Agradeço, Capitão Hook.

—Só espero que seja sincero. Da última vez que acreditados em palavras bondosas, tivemos um navio incendiado.

Hook sorriu.

—Garanto-lhes que mostro minha mais sincera honestidade. Sabem que tenho apreço por vocês, doces capitãs. Ajudaram-me em tempos difíceis, quando quase todos os meus marujos foram passados na espada. Tenho eterna gratidão. Acreditem no que digo, eu lhes imploro. Quando este homem está esta sob a presença de duas tão belas mulheres que já me foram tão amigas, mentiras não chegam a minha boca.

—Acredito em suas palavras, capitão. Limpe suas lágrimas e pare de nos implorar amor, é patético – Demetria brincou, fazendo-o rir.

—Deixo-as ir neste momento. Parto ao alvorecer, ainda tenho negócios a tratar.

—Tenha uma boa sorte, capitão – Selena desejou.

—Esteja sob a proteção da Sereia – Profetizou Demetria.

—Estarei, a Mãe nunca falha – Sorriu e caminhou no sentido contrário, até o _Salmão Dourado_, sua longa capa de couro esvoaçando com o vento.

* * *

Quando a porta da cabine principal do _Terror da Noite_ foi fechada, Demetria foi prensada na madeira, tendo seu maxilar beijado por Selena.

—Ele é forte, tenho que dizer – Selena admitiu – Já está perto do anoitecer e ele ainda está vivo.

—Ele está, mas não por muito tempo. O filho da puta está quase drenado de seu sangue e rezo para que suas feridas infeccionem e criem vermes que comam a vida que ainda lhe resta. Caso isso não aconteça, os abutres farão isso por eles.

—Assim espero – Selena alcançou os lábios de Demetria, beijando-a profundamente enquanto enfiava seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

Selena agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para cama, deixando-a deitada por cima de seu corpo. Adentrou a camisa de linho de profundo tom azul, correndo seus dedos pela pele macia e convidativa. Sua língua se encontrava com a de Demetria de maneira doce, mas desesperada e tudo o que queria era sentir seu gosto. Gosto da sua pele, da sua boca, de sua excitação. Quando uma de suas mãos escorregou para sua bunda, Demetria a parou.

—O que foi, Demi? – Selena perguntou levemente irritada.

Demi sorriu maliciosamente, beijando seu queixo e mordendo seu lábio inferior. Seu sorriso se alargou quando ouviu o gemido de Selena.

—Minha vez de te fazer gemer – Ela ronronou em seu ouvido e Selena deixou-se levar.

Desceu uma trilha úmida de beijos por seu pescoço, suas mãos nas golas da camisa de seda escarlate, abrindo os botões dourados de maneira lenta. Quando terminou, Selena usava apenas calças pretas e botas de couro avermelhadas. Seus seios estavam à mostra, e Demi logo tratou de acaricia-los com os lábios, levando um dos mamilos a boca e provocando-o com sua língua, tornando-o rijo e ansioso. Quando se deu por satisfeita, fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo, sendo tomada pela satisfação que os gemidos de Selena lhe proporcionavam.

O calor que sentia tornava-se quase insuportável. Arrancou a camisa de qualquer jeito, jogando-a em um canto qualquer da cabine. Beijou os lábios de Selena enquanto sua mão acariciava suas coxas ainda cobertas pelo tecido grosso da calça. Afastou-se e sorriu quando Selena soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação. Sua boca explorou toda a extensão da barriga lisa, sentindo a textura da pele macia sob seus lábios. Tirou as botas de couro que usava e depois a calça, rindo com a pressa que a morena tinha.

Quando viu, Selena estava completamente nua. As bochechas ruborizadas, os lábios vermelhos como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma taça de vinho tinto, os cabelos castanhos esparramavam-se pelas fronhas brancas. Sua respiração estava rápida e sua pele estava úmida pela fina camada de suor e pela saliva dos beijos de Demi.

Demetria sorriu.

—Alguém já lhe disse que é uma mulher incrivelmente linda, Capitão Gomez? – Passou o dedo indicador pelo vale de seus seios, chegando até o umbigo e contornando-o.

Selena se arrepiou e se contorceu levemente.

—Um par de vezes. Nem sempre com palavras formosas, mas fazem questão de me deixarem ciente sobre minha beleza. Alguns dizem que sou bonita ao falarem que querem me foder. O que, a propósito, é o que você deve fazer agora.

O riso de Demi ecoou pelo quarto de maneira rouca e lasciva. Posou um rápido beijo em seus lábios e desceu pelo corpo de Selena, posicionando no meio de suas pernas. Roçou seus lábios nas coxas de maneira lenta e provocativa, logo em seguida passando a língua por sua virilha. Selena soltou um gemido estrangulado e ansioso, sua coluna se arqueando.

Não querendo tortura-la mais e cedendo a seu próprio desejo de prova-la, Demi deu um suave beijo sobre o clitóris de Selena, que estava inchado e pulsante. Ela gemeu sob si, num pedido sem palavras para que continuasse e assim ela o fez. Lambeu toda sua extensão repetidas vezes, do clitóris a entrada. As coxas de Selena se fechavam ao redor de seu rosto e Demi tinha que lutar para manter suas pernas abertas, mas nem por isso parou ou diminuiu a ferocidade de suas carícias.

Dois de seus dedos encontraram o caminho para sua entrada, invadindo-a sem pudor algum, arrancando um gemido alto e desesperado. Começou a movimentar os dedos rapidamente, para frente e para trás, curvando-os quando estavam fundos o suficiente para alcançar o ponto que faria Selena enlouquecer.

Foi de maneira repentina, mas Selena atingiu seu orgasmo de maneira violenta. Ondas de prazer percorrendo todo seu corpo, fazendo com que sua respiração se tornasse mais difícil e seus olhos pesassem. Demi saiu de dentro dela, posando um último beijo em sua virilha. Ela escalou o corpo de Selena, que tentava estabilizar o ar em seus pulmões. Beijou seus lábios docemente e saiu da cama, indo até o canto da cabine para buscar algum vinho.

—Está tudo bem, capitã? – Perguntou com um sorriso, enchendo uma taça de cristal com vinho de uvas rosadas e cevada.

Selena abriu os olhos lentamente e lambeu os lábios.

—Estou ótima, agradeço sua preocupação – A resposta veio cheia de sarcasmo – Estarei melhor se me der uma dessas – Apontou para a taça.

—Como quiser – Demetria logo tratou de encher outra taça. Levou até Selena bebericando de seu próprio vinho, observando o corpo esguio e bonito esparramado pela cama.

Sentou-se ao seu lado. O silencio se fez, mas nenhuma estava incomodada. Os vinhos rapidamente acabaram. Largaram as taças em qualquer lugar do chão perto da cama e aconchegaram-se uma na outra. Selena completamente nua e Demetria ainda usando calças e botas. Um beijo foi posado sobre a garganta de Demi, fazendo-a ronronar e seus sentidos começarem a anuviar. O vinho começava a pegar sua consciência, assim como o cansaço de tantos acontecimentos nos últimos dias.

—Cumpri minha promessa, Selena? – Demi perguntou em voz baixa.

—Promessa?

—Prometi que a salvaria. Fui capaz de cumpri-la?

—E alguma vez Demetria Lovato, capitã do _Terror da Noite_, já deixou de cumprir uma promessa?

—O que fiz para salvá-la? Lorath descobriu quem incendiou _Rubro Negro_. O foi que fiz?

—Você vem me salvando desde que tudo acontece. Apoiou-me. Foi paciente comigo. Ouviu-me chorar e lamentar. Deixou com que eu e meus homens comêssemos de seu pão e bebêssemos de seu vinho. Deu-nos abrigo e conforto. E agora me ajuda a punir Gordon, que tão cruelmente queimou meu navio, pendurando-o em seu próprio, com sangue saindo de seu corpo. Somos próximas, todos sabem, mas esta luta nunca foi sua e podia muito bem dizer o quanto sentia muito e virar as costas, embarcando em seu navio enquanto eu e meus marujos dormiríamos ao relento. Mas não o fez. Tomou este problema como o seu próprio e nunca me deixou cair. Se o que fez não foi salvar-me, não sei do que chamar.

Demetria nada respondeu. Permaneceu calada, digerindo as palavras que ouvira. Os olhos agora estavam abertos e de repente o sono havia ido embora para um lugar muito distante.

—Eu só… Não podia deixa-la – Demi finalmente disse – Não podia deixa-la pelo porto, sem um rumo a seguir, sem sua honra e sua dignidade. Jamais o faria. Prometi que a salvaria, mas temia não conseguir cumprir. Palavras são vento.

—Você cumpriu, Demi. Desde o começo, quando você nem tinha me prometido. Já havia cumprido. Tenho outro navio agora, _Ira das Chamas_, um nome irônico para um navio que desliza pelas águas, bem sei. Mas me faz lembrar o trágico final que o antigo navio levou e Hook está certo, é um nome que trará temor aos homens, mais ainda quando souberem o que houve com Gordon. E esse temor só é real por sua causa, que o construiu tanto quanto eu, talvez mais. Sou muito grata por tudo o que fez e gostaria de lhe dar algo em troca.

—Já o faz – Olhou em seus olhos.

—Como?

—Está aqui, comigo, na minha cama. Há poucos minutos gemia o prazer que eu proporcionava. Bebe e reza comigo. É mais do que poderia pedir.

Selena sorriu e beijou Demi com toda a paixão que tinha dentro de si.

Demetria estava convencida de que sua promessa havia sido cumprida.

* * *

**E o fim. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu simplesmente adorei escrever essa short-fic.**

**Agradeço a todos que favoritaram, seguiram o comentaram a fanfic.**

**E, novamente, agradeço a N., pela belíssima cena de sexo ^^**

**Até uma próxima e pfvr, deixe um review se puder :)**


End file.
